


Cat Naps

by hopefilledlies



Series: Wonderland AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Traits, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat, Wonderland AU, attempted hypnosis, kokichi is a shit but he’s also a loving shit who wants kiibo to REST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlies/pseuds/hopefilledlies
Summary: Kiibo sincerely wishes Kokichi would stop trying to grab his attention whenever he passes through.(He really doesn’t)





	Cat Naps

Kiibo felt no fear, apart from his natural jitteriness, as he jogged through the forest, aware of the trees thickening around him and blocking out any and all foreign light. It didn’t bother him, not as his vision adjusted to his surroundings. It was an eerie display, though the trees were not yet thin and skeletal like they were deeper in. The leaves, branches and general wilderness seemed to be bathed in a low light of royal purple, and though he could feel no wind, Kiibo could hear the leaves rustling softly. The disturbance in the trees were often followed by an occasional thrum of light, dull but noticeable. He paid it no mind, focusing on going down the right paths. If he really wanted his attention, he’d-

“Ooh, would you look at that! Did a little bunny get lost in my woods?”

Kiibo paused, feeling slightly disoriented from jumping so abruptly from jogging to a standstill. His eyes darted around the clearing he had just stumbled upon, hasty. Not out of fear, but simply out of the fact that the voice was awfully familiar.

Finally, he caught a glint of purple against sharp teeth, bared in a grin that was hovering over a branch high above him. He sighed, a mix of fondness and exasperation.

“I see you, Kokichi.”

A laugh echoed around the area as a body melted into existence, lining up with the grin. There, with bright purple eyes and wild black hair, was Kokichi Ouma himself. He lazed on the branch, draped on his stomach with his tail swishing below him idly, propping his head up with pale knuckles.

“Hey Kiiboy!” He called, cocking his head in a signature display of mischief as his eyes sparkled with amusement. “How’s Moogi-Moo been doing?”

Kiibo already resigned himself to this fate, ear twitching as he moved closer to the tree while maintaining distance. He raised an eyebrow at the nicknames, serious expression tinted with concern and indignation. “You really shouldn’t refer to Her Majesty like that!”

Kokichi scoffed, turning onto his back and stretching his arms above his head. “Oh, please. Everybody knows she hates me. Hey, has she gotten to raising the bounty yet?”

“No, because I have been actively been trying to convince her not to.” The rabbit shot back, huffing in frustration. “You should really take that threat more seriously!”

“Aw, trying to protect lil’ old me?” The cat cooed, pressing a hand to his cheek in fake admiration. He snickered, before shrugging. “Relax. We both know she can’t really do anything to me anyway. She’s too scared to.”

The Cheshire cat had a point, and like he said, they both knew it. Kokichi had a lot more power than he flaunted, surprisingly enough. Even so, Kiibo furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to retort, only to get cut off.

“By the way, my dearest Kiibunny-” Kokichi’s grin seemed to widen even more at the other’s groan. “Has Her Royal Pain given you any breaks recently? You look like death on feet.”

That was easily an exaggeration, but Kiibo had to admit that he felt tired. Still, he hesitated for a moment, uncomfortable with speaking badly about the Queen. He was, after all, a member of the court, whether he had these little rendezvous’ with the most renowned trickster in Wonderland or not.

“...No, but I don’t feel particularly bad, so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He flashed a small smile, bouncing gently on his heels. Kokichi’s eyes seemed to sharpen as he squinted one, nonverbally questioning if that was really the response Kiibo chose to go with.

Once it was made apparent that Kiibo wasn’t planning to make any effort to change his statement, he giggled, borderline hysteric as he flung his head backwards, allowing it to hang off the branch. “God, I can’t believe you’ve somehow got _worse_ at lying!”

Kiibo let out another long sigh, rolling his eyes. When he had first met Kokichi, he would have instantly jumped to defend himself, but he had learnt to just let the other laugh. On the subject of lies, at least.

The laughter died down to small snickers, and Kokichi eyed him playfully. During his fit, he seemed to have rolled from his back to his stomach again, but Kiibo can’t recall watching such a move happen.

“Anyway-” He dragged out the vowels, rolling them around his mouth as if tasting them. “You look like you could use a cat nap. Sooo…” Kokichi outstretched his arms down to Kiibo, in a welcoming gesture as his tail curled. “Get up here!”

The rabbit blinked, genuine surprise shining on his face. Wherever he expected this conversation to lead, this was not it. Then again, Kokichi was always unpredictable, even in Wonderland standards.

“I have things to get done, you know that!” He argued, ears folding and pointing back over his shoulders. Kiibo was particularly anxious when it came to deadlines, and it showed. “I don’t have the time to entertain you. Besides, you know I can’t get up there.”

A pout appeared on Kokichi’s face, contorting it in a way Kiibo always found odd, considering the fact the cat was chronically grinning.

“Time is fake, you know that!” He chittered, grin returning to a hint of mockery as he threw Kiibo’s words back at him. “And even if it _wasn’t_ , your perception is clearly skewered. I mean, the last time you told me you were late, you ended up getting to your destination two hours early.”

Kiibo quietly clicked his tongue, averting his gaze momentarily. He couldn’t exactly refute that.

“And- and! I can’t believe you! You can travel across the entirety of Wonderland, navigate the rabbit hole, and yet you can’t climb a tree?!” Kokichi gasped dramatically. “For shame!” He paused, before humming. “C’mooon. You’re clearly stressed. Would this be better?”

He disappeared, before quickly reappearing at the base of the tree, slumping against the trunk with his arms open.

Kiibo stared at the cat for a few seconds, before fidgeting with the satchel over his shoulder. After a lapse of silence between them, the rabbit eventually caved and took off the bag, hurrying over in small, quick steps. He dropped the satchel on the floor and dropped down next to the other.

Not missing a beat, Kokichi draped himself over him, hooking one leg over his lap while keeping the other crossed, wrapping his arms around his torso and nuzzling into the rabbit’s neck. His tail brushed the ground effortlessly and Kiibo tensed for a brief moment, before gradually relaxing into the cuddling position.

“Hey, Kiibo?”

The use of his given name caught his attention, as well as the fact that Kokichi had lifted his head from his neck. He caught the cat’s eyes, finding the gleam of purple particularly lovely. They shone with a hint of periwinkle, faint slivers of turquoise and yellow dancing in the irises.

Kiibo sat staring for a few seconds too long, growing embarrassed as he turned his head to hide his flustered cheeks and pushed Kokichi’s head back to his shoulder.

“You already got what you want. I’m resting. You don’t need to hypnotise me too.” There was a soft amusement to his tone.

Kokichi laughed, softer than before as he settled back into his position. “Aw, I got caught. But I thought it might help you feel fully relaxed! You always seem so uptight.”

”I do have things on my mind all the time.” Kiibo mused in return.

They remained that way for a comfortably indefinite amount of time. The nervous ticking of Kiibo’s pocket watch was absent, though that might have to do with the fact Kokichi swiped it from his pocket as he pressed fleeting kisses to the sleeping rabbit’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for the AU and then had an immense urge to write Wonderland Kiibouma ever since. I just,,,love Cheshire Kokichi and White Rabbit Kiibo a huge bunch.
> 
> I hope to explore this AU further so if you’re interested, feel free to follow my tumblr (@lavendrrabbitholes)!


End file.
